Yukimura Emiko
Yukimura Emiko (Chinese: 雪村 荣美子/ 雪村 栄美子) is a member character of PKMN-Chinaland created by Cursestein. Data Full Name: Yukimura Emiko Chinese Name: 雪村 荣美子/雪村 栄美子 Nickname: Emiko/RongMeiZi(栄美子), Emi/Rongmei(栄美), Yukiko/Xue Zi(雪子) Birthday: August 13, 1997 Age: 16 (turning 17) Gender: Female (女) Pokémon: #471 Glaceon (冰精靈/冰精灵) Job: Student(学生/學生), Figure Skater (花样滑冰运动员/花樣滑冰運動員) Catchphrase: "Let's not start a fight, okay?" Hometown: Floaroma Town (苑之镇/苑之鎮) Nature: Timid (胆小/膽小) Ability: Snow Cloak (雪里隐身) Likes: *Figure skating *Winter *Ice or snow in general *Ice-cream *Singing (sometimes) Dislikes: *Fire *Falling or tripping *Injuries *Fighting Moveset *Frost Breath (冰吸) *Blizzard (暴风雪/暴風雪) *Ice Beam (急冻光线/急凍光線) *Hail (冰雹) Personality Emiko is rather timid, getting easily frightened by the little things. She does try to be a little braver though she's not too sure if she really is. Her timid nature aside, she's pretty childish, liking things that some would consider trivial such as ice cream and figure skating and also trying to motivate people or at least make them feel good about themselves. she's also pretty much a crybaby, crying whenever she sees a fight, whether the fight is a major one or just a minor spat. Biography When she was a little girl, Emiko was an Eevee. Her life was perfectly normal, having Eevee parents as well as an Eevee brother living in Floaroma Town and she liked it that way. However, things changed when she was nine. She and her brother found something in Floaroma Meadow, specifically a yellow stone. The stone seemed to have caught her brother's attention while she, on the other hand, tried to avoid said stone, though avoiding it didn't mean she didn't see something happen to her brother. Much to her surprise or shock or any similar emotion, she witnessed her brother evolve into a Flareon in front of her eyes. Since the day her brother turned into a Flareon, she tried to avoid him due to the fact that he was a completely different Pokemon, though her efforts failed. When she was ten she decided to accept the fact that he was different until her brother suddenly let out a fire attack on her and her parents started fighting about this sudden behavior change of his. Their fighting went on until she was fourteen and it caused her to break down in tears and even run away from Floaroma Town. Running away brought her to someplace in Sinnoh, and it seemed something there caught her eye: an Ice Rock. She was mesmerized by the Ice Rock and, to her surprise, evolved to a Glaceon. Instead of not accepting the change, she embraced it and decided to be a figure skater shortly after seeing some figure skaters in a town she visited. After staying in that town for two years, she decided to travel and she happened to come across this town called PKMN-Chinaland. Curious about the island, she decided to go there. She found their language interesting, and was surprised to see that the way they write is similar to Japanese, and decided to settle there. Trivia *Her theme song is Perfume - Dream Fighter. *Her favourite color is blue. *She is Japanese.